Scrub My Back, And I'll Scrub Yours
by Allysecrimindfan
Summary: One shot request for Courtney. My take on Will and JJ's first shower toether. Hope you Enjoy!


_**This is a one shot request for Courtney. I wrote this before reading everyone else's so please forgive me if it seems redundant. I wanted to write uninfluenced. So here you go! Read, review, and enjoy!**_

**Scrub My Back, And I'll Scrub Yours …**

JJ opened her eyes, squinting as sunlight peaked its way through the closed blinds. She took a minute to adjust to the bright Louisiana sun. Stretching her arms and smiling she gazed down at Will, who slept soundly beside her. Running a hand through her blonde hair, she debated on whether or not she should wake him up. Then again, she had barely got to see him since flying in last night. He had been at work working on a case until late when she got there. She had busied herself with some retail therapy and ordered takeout. This wasn't the first trip she had taken down to New Orleans to see him. And she understood that he had a very important job to do as a detective, just like he understood that her job as an FBI agent was important.

Sighing, JJ crawled out of Will's bed, trying not to disturb him. She bit back a laugh as he let out a soft snore and rolled over on his side. He looked so angelic when he was sleeping. She and Will had been dating for a little over a month now. If you called lots of calls and texts, and the occasional flying back and forth between Washington DC and New Orleans dating. They were still finding their way and trying to figure out what worked for them. One thing they both knew was this was totally worth it. JJ had fallen hard and fast for the young detective, and he with her.

JJ walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Something they both had to have in the morning. After turning the coffee maker on she walked back into the room, and found Will starting to stir. Smiling, she walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. She ran her hand down his arm.

"Hey sleepy head." She said in his ear. "Time to rise and shine."

Will sat up and ran a hand through his short brown hair. He swore up and down to her that waking up in the mornings was so much better when she was here with him. Her being able to come down and visit unexpectedly had been the best new he'd gotten all week!

"Hey you." He said in a low southern drawl. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." She leaned down to kiss his lips. "I just put on some coffee, and I was going to jump in the shower."

"Hmm…" he said sitting up more in bed. "You need some company in there?"

"Are you offering to wash my back for me Mr. LaMontagne Jr.?"

"Honey, by now you know I don't do half-ass." He said with a smirk. "I'll do more than just your back."

JJ couldn't laugh at his remark. He was too damn sexy, and she let her eyes travel up and down his body, even as he sat in bed. Shaking her head, she reached up to run a finger along his cheek.

"I think I can manage." She said. When his face fell, she added, "But I guess since you're offering, then I say okay!"

She stood up and held out her hand for him. He took it, and pulled himself out of bed. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. He kissed her neck and she ran her hands up his back and through his hair.

"I'm sorry I had to work late JJ." He murmured.

"It's fine Will." She said. "You're here now."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her. Their lips met in a deep kiss. When they broke apart Will was smiling down at her.

"Come with me darling." He said taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom.

"Lead the way." JJ said.

He started the shower, making sure that the water was hot, but not too hot. Turning around to face JJ again and reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face. He was the luckiest man. He never would've thought that a woman like her would want to be with a southern guy like him. But she did, and he was grateful every chance they got to spend together. Long distance wasn't easy, but they had made it work so far.

JJ went to pull her tank top over her head when she felt Will's hands on hers. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Let me do that for you." He said reaching for the hem of her shirt.

"By all means…" she said.

He was deliberately slow in pulling her shirt over her head, kissing every inch of skin that was being revealed. The hot shower had now caused the bathroom to very steamy. And things were definitely heating up between Will and JJ as they undressed, kissing and touching each other. Now, with both of them standing, holding each other unclothed, Will back up towards the shower, pulling JJ with him.

"It's not too hot, is it?" He asked with his mouth against her neck.

JJ looked up and down his toned body, and gave an involuntary shiver. "It's just hot enough." She said smiling.

They kissed again, deeper this time, as both their bodies were showered by the spray of hot water. Will tore his lips away from hers so he could kiss down her neck, to her shoulder, and to her chest. She ran her hands up and down his back, and as her breath started to hitch in her throat.

"You are so damn sexy." He whispered in her ear before covering her mouth with his again in another hot kiss.

JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck as he gripped her waist tightly. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up by his strong arms. She gasped as the cool tile hit her back.

"Will!" She called out.

She was light as a feather in his strong arms. He gripped her tighter, and kissed her deeply. JJ kissed him back with just as much passion. There was going to be nothing clean about this shower! She moved her body with him as he entered her, as they began to make love.

"So much for washing each other's backs." She breathed.

Will let out a chuckle, but didn't falter his movements within her.

"This is so much better, no?" he asked.

"Much better!" She gasped, and let out a shriek as he started moving faster.

After a few moments they both found their release, and Will eased her back down until her feet hit the shower floor. Their hearts were racing and breathing was erratic. Will pecked JJ on the lips, and smoothed her wet hair back.

"That was amazing." JJ said once she caught her breath.

"Totally." Will agreed.

JJ reached up to kiss Will on the lips, and then reached around him for something. Seeing her grab the shampoo, he raised his eyebrows in a silent question. She handed him the bottle, and smiled up at him.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"So you actually want to shower in the shower now?"

"That's right babe!" She said laughing. "You do me, and I'll do you."

"So fun time is over?" he asked.

"We can make this part fun too, don't worry." She said with a wink.

Will laughed and grabbed the shampoo out of her hand. "Then allow me!"

They stayed in the shower until the water got cold. Definitely the best, sexiest, most fun shower either of them had taken. And they couldn't wait to do it again!

_**Hope you guys liked it! xx**_

"Honey, I don't do half-ass." He said with a smirk. "I'll do more than just your back."


End file.
